1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a method for printing designs on pile fabrics.
2. Description of Related Art
Pile fabrics such as velvet, panne, and velour are usually knit or woven, and include a base and surface region defined by a dense pile formed of fibers. The pile is the area that is raised perpendicular to the woven or knitted backing. The fiber ends not attached to a base may not be erect and so the fibers may be laying down prior to the printing step, resulting in poor definition in the printing of designs on the fabric.
The printing of designs on fabrics such as velvet, panne or velour, has been accomplished in the past by using dye and discharge methods or by using heat transfer methods. Heat transfer methods are used with fabrics that contain synthetic fibers, and thus cannot be used with natural fibers. In dye and discharge methods, it is difficult to control the lines of the design because the colors tend to bleed or migrate when applied to the fabric's surface.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods of printing on velvet, panne or velour fabrics.